Chloe O'Brian on Day 6
This is a description of Chloe O'Brian's actions during Day 6. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a siege of terrorist attacks, and CTU Los Angeles was doing their best to handle the situation. When terrorist Abu Fayed agreed to give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, President Wayne Palmer was forced to agree with his demands. When Nadia Yassir told Chloe about the exchange, she was horrified to learn that Jack would be used as a sacrifice. When Chloe noticed friction between Morris and Milo Pressman, she requested for Morris to have a better attitude towards Milo. Morris was then able to gain access to a non-government satellite and he used it to track down Jack's location. When Fayed discovered that someone in CTU was watching him, he threatened to call the deal off if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. Chloe was ordered by Bill Buchanan and Nadia to shut down the outside feed, and Morris re-positioned it. Chloe was then horrified, realizing that Jack had probably been killed by now. Chloe was enlightened when she received a call from Jack, who told her that Assad was innocent and Fayed was the real culprit of the terrorist attacks. Jack requested for Bill to call of the strike against Assad's location, but only President Palmer had the authority to do so. When President Palmer refused to call off the strike after being pressured by Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes to continue with the strike, Jack was forced to warn Assad and Chloe discovered satellite footage of Jack and Assad escaping together. When she showed the footage to Bill, he told her to keep it between them. to help Jack]] When Assad and Jack tailed one of Fayed's men, they asked for Chloe to get satellite on Masheer's location. When Chloe told them she needed at least ten minutes to do so, Assad went in an undercover operation, where Jack hit Masheer's car and Masheer was forced to ride along with Assad. After Masheer got to his location, Jack and Curtis Manning ran an operation to take him into custody, but he committed suicide by blowing up his storage unit. Luckily, Jack was able to send some hard drives to Chloe, and she discovered schematics to a suitcase nuke on it. When Jack noticed Curtis having a hard time working with Assad, he called Chloe and asked for her to find out if they had any connection in the past. Just as Assad signed a pardon from President Palmer, Chloe called Jack and told him after Desert Storm, Assad's men ambushed Curtis's squad, killing or taking everyone except him and publicly beheading two of them. When Curtis took Assad by the neck and showed that he was willing to kill him, Jack was given no choice but to shoot Curtis in the neck. Chloe was overwhelmed by the news of Curtis' death, and Morris comforted her. 's feuding.]] When the FBI contacted Chloe to tell her Walid Al-Rezani gained access to a cell phone of one of his terrorist inmates, Chloe searched it and told the FBI the men in the prison were all talk and had no connection to Fayed. Chloe told the FBI that the men were getting their information from a website and not from Fayed directly. Chloe and Milo discovered that Morris's brother Timothy was being taken to the hospital as results of the nuclear fallout and discussed whether or not to tell Morris, who was in the middle of decrypting files to discover the identity of the engineer Fayed needed to re-arm the rest of the nukes. Chloe decided to tell him and had to talk him back into completing his job when he tried to go see his brother. Morris finished the assignment and left, just as Bill, Chloe and Milo discovered that Morris was in fact the engineer. As Bill and Jack tried to get Morris back to CTU over the phone, Chloe diverted satellites in the area to his location, then listened intently as she heard him being shot at and kidnapped by Darren McCarthy. When Chloe started to make mistakes due to her worry over Morris, Milo took over her post. When Darren McCarthy's body was found, Milo tried to back trace a call made on McCarthy's phone. When Milo was unable to successfully back trace it, Chloe stepped in and managed to find Fayed's location. .]] After Chloe helped Jack disarm the bomb of a suitcase nuke, Morris arrived back at CTU and Chloe spoke to him in medical. When Morris began to be a coward and refuse to go back to work, Chloe smacked him across the face and gave him a speech. She then asked for his help in tactical, and eventually Morris decided to come back to work. Eventually CTU learned the location of Dmitri Gredenko's house from Marilyn Bauer, and Nadia placed Morris and Chloe on tactical. When Morris needed to go for a walk, Chloe decided to cover for him. When he took too long in getting back, Chloe created an excuse and talked to Morris in private. She told him she could smell the alcohol in his breath, and he admitted that he had some whiskey, but spat it out. Chloe believed him and warned him if he had another screw-up, she would inform Buchanan about it. Chloe was later confronted about Morris by Milo. Milo smelled the alcohol and Chloe claimed that he isn't drunk. She told him she was married to him and would know if he was drunk. Milo learns that Morris was an alcoholic and has been sober for three years. When Morris began to make mistakes, Nadia confronted Chloe and she covered for Morris. Chloe began to believe that Morris was drinking and she called Morris's sponsor Jeannie Tyler. Jeannie called Chloe back and told her that she hasn't spoken to Morris in three years. When Chloe couldn't find Morris, she stormed into the men's room and opened one of the stall doors. Chloe accused Morris of lying to her, and he told her that he had a different sponsor. Chloe realized she was wrong and Morris insisted she may be a little too much obsessed over the situation. After it was learned that an assassination attempt was made on President Wayne Palmer, Chloe learned from Jack that Charles Logan wasn't able to extract information from Russian Consul Anatoly Markov. Jack told her that he would be going into the consulate himself, similar to the situation with the Chinese consulate during the events of Day 4. .]] Chloe was instructed to set off the consulate's power and keep it under the radar. Chloe told Jack that she would only be able to set it off for a minute to avoid the Russian guards from becoming suspicious. When Jack tried to call CTU, he was cut off and Morris discovered chatter that revealed the Russians captured an American soldier. While Buchanan introduced Mike Doyle, the new Director of Field Operations, Chloe went to the office were Charles Logan was placed in. Logan began asking what was going on at the Russian consulate, and Chloe was hostile towards him, due to his part in the events of Day 5. Chloe left the room and told Buchanan that Logan was ready for his debriefing. After Jack attempted to call Morris, Buchanan told Chloe to tell Doyle that rescuing Jack was now a primary objective, as he had Intel that could lead them to Gredenko. Once Jack was rescued, CTU learned that Gredenko had drones and was in the Shadow Valley. Gredenko and Fayed managed to escape, but they launched a drone before escaping. was dead.]] Chloe confronted Milo and Nadia and revealed she knew about Nadia using Milo's access card. When they asked if she was going to turn them in, Chloe revealed she wouldn't confront them if that were her plans. She insisted that if she was able to discover it, someone else would, and they needed to be more careful. Jack later confronted Chloe, as he learned that Audrey Raines was killed in a car accident in China. Chloe told him that Audrey was the one who found out the Chinese had him and she spent a year looking through back channels, in order to find her. When Jack demanded for her file, Chloe told him she would get it to him. When Milo became concerned that Morris might be drinking, he asked Chloe to check his breath. Chloe went up to Morris and kissed him, and realized he hadn't been drinking. Chloe then brought some shocking information to Buchanan, someone was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. When Doyle had Chloe check Nadia's system, it was revealed that Nadia's station was the one relaying the footage. Doyle and security arrested Nadia and brought her down to a holding room. Once Jack and Doyle found where the drone was being controlled from, Chloe told them that once the drone reaches San Francisco, it will detonate automatically. Jack managed to land the pilot in an industrial park, but the suitcase nuke was compromised in the landing. Radioactive poisoning was released, though the casualty estimate was minimum. .]] Chloe was able to intercept a call between Gredenko and a man. She relayed the location to Jack, who lead a TAC team over there. When Doyle discovered evidence that proved Nadia's system was breached, Nadia was cleared of any charges. Chloe confronted Milo and she told him everybody knew that he had feelings for Nadia, and it would be awkward once Nadia came back to work. Chloe gazed over as she witnessed Nadia and Milo pulling into a passionate kiss. CTU then learned from Jack that he had Gredenko in his custody. Chloe continued to provide assistance at CTU for all of the operations until eventually Fayed was killed and the nukes were recovered. .]] Buchanan held a meeting with all CTU personnel, when Chloe's phone began to ring. It was Jack and Chloe congratulated him on all that he had accomplished. Jack revealed that Audrey was still alive and Chloe told him she wasn't. Jack told her that the Chinese faked her death and Cheng Zhi used Audrey as a bargaining chip. Cheng would let Audrey go if he received a circuit board from one of the nukes. The component would give China access to technology that Russia had concealed from them in years. It had the potential to start an international crisis, possibly World War III. Chloe agreed to give Jack schematics of a suitcase nuke when he told her that he would destroy the component after Audrey was safe. Chloe hacked into Morris' system and began to upload a schematic of the bomb to Jack's cell phone. The schematic was still loading when Morris began to return to his station. Luckily, it uploaded to Jack's cell phone right before Morris returned to his station. However, Morris installed a program at his station and he discovered that someone hacked into his system. He planned to call security and inform Buchanan, but Chloe revealed she was the one who hacked into his system. had Jack's operation shut down.]] After Chloe told Morris that Jack needed the schematic, Morris planned to bring this information to Buchanan. Chloe decided to bring it to him herself and Jack was arrested, though he later escaped. When Doyle contacted CTU and informed them about the situation, Buchanan had com locate Jack through the transmitter device embedded into the sub-circuit board. Despite Chloe's close relationship with Jack, she was brought back on board, as she was one of the best analyst. She and Morris worked together with satellite feed and they got into a small dispute. The dispute caused Chloe to ask for Milo's help with a matter, and this in turn caused Morris to become jealous. Chloe then lashed out at her ex-husband and she blamed him for having the last four suitcase nukes armed. Chloe then apologized for her actions and Morris refused to accept it, as it was what everybody at CTU believed. Morris realized he could no longer work with Chloe in a civil matter, and he asked if Buchanan could transfer him out of com. Despite Morris being one of the best analysts in com, Buchanan met his request and agreed to work on the transfer. However, Buchanan was forced to step down from CTU before the transfer became effective. When Chloe noticed a heated dispute between Morris and Nadia, she confronted Morris on the matter. He told her that he requested a transfer when Buchanan was still in control, and Nadia denied the request. Morris felt that he could no longer have a civil relationship with Chloe, as her comment about the bombs emotionally affected him. Chloe pleaded another apology, but Morris told her that he could no longer be romantically involved with her. Chloe refused to accept it and felt that it didn't need to happen, but Morris feelings were different and he walked away. Chloe was an emotional wreck for the rest of the hour and didn't return to her station. Around 2am, Chloe returned to work and when Milo received Marilyn's transcript, Chloe requested to handle the matter. Chloe approached Marilyn and told her about the situation with Jack. When Marilyn asked if she could see him, Chloe brought her to Marilyn's holding cell and left them alone. While Morris looked through satellite at Bloomfield, the location Audrey gave to CTU, he asked for Chloe to give him support. At first Chloe ignored him, but she then obnoxiously helped him. Chloe then began to feel guilty for her treatment towards him. Morris assured her that she didn't owe him an apology, as it was his own fault. He told her that the reason why he broke up with her is because of him being responsible for the nukes being armed, as he couldn't handle or cope with it. After CTU was taken hostage by Zhou Yong, Chloe noticed Jack and Nadia's whispers and she confronted them. They told her to move along and they assaulted their guards, and Morris joined in. Mike Doyle and Field Unit Bravo then arrived and took control of the situation. After the assault, Chloe commented on Nadia's bravery and told her that they needed communications back up. Though Josh was rescued, Jack had to let Cheng go in order to save his nephew. Nadia confronted Chloe and asked her if she had any progress on Cheng and the component. Chloe told her that she would know more once satellite feed was back up. During the final hour of Day 6, Chloe collapses whilst working at CTU. Morris helps her get to medical, and a short time later she discovers that she is pregnant. She tell Morris who at first is shocked, then shows extreme happiness. See also * Chloe O'Brian Category:Day 6 Category:Chloe O'Brian Category:Character-by-season articles